


A Place Between Places

by LadySkywalker77



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Loves Rey, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Leia organa - Freeform, Reunions, Rey Loves Ben Solo, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), They deserved to be happy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySkywalker77/pseuds/LadySkywalker77
Summary: Sometimes you have to take a detour to get to where you need to go.A story in which Ben gets to see his mother again, if only just for a little while.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	A Place Between Places

_She kissed him. He smiled._

_She was alive. She was breathing._

_It’s all that ever mattered._

_The last thing he remembered was her hand holding his own._

***

It’s not the darkness that scares him.

It’s the void he feels in his chest.

The void that Rey had filled, even before he ever met her.

It’s the void that terrifies him.

It terrifies him because she’s not there.

And it _hurts._

***

He can’t help the tears that spill down his cheeks when he sees his mother again.

“Hi, Ben.”

“ _Mom_. I’m so sorry.”

“I know.”

“I wish I could take it all back. I’m so sorry.”

She smiles at him. But maybe it’s a sad sort of smile. 

“You made mistakes. I did too.”

“ _Mom—”_

“I’m glad I got to see you again. That’s all I wanted.”

“Why? Why did you do it?”

He has to ask. Because he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand why she reached out to him with her last breath. When he was so _lost_ that he never thought he’d find his way home again.

“Because I’m your mother, Ben. And I love you. More than _anything.”_

He’s crying. He can’t stop.

“How could you love me? After everything I did?”

“I guess when you have children, they just have a way to make you love them unconditionally. You’ll understand that, one day.”

“What?”

“Ben. That girl has been alone all her life. Don’t let her be alone anymore.”

He feels a strange pull at his chest.

“What— _Mom_?”

“You have to go now, my love. You don’t belong here.”

“She—she doesn’t need me.”

His mother rolls her eyes.

“You get your stupid from Han. Now go. Don’t be an idiot or I’ll haunt you. I can do that now.”

She smiles at him. And there’s a look in her eyes that he didn’t think he’d ever see again. Something like _pride._

“Mom, I love you.”

“I know.”

***

She’s there when he opens his eyes. _Rey._

“ _Ben_?”

“Hi—"

She throws herself at him just to hug him _tight._

It knocks the wind out of him. He doesn’t care.

He wraps his arms around her. He thinks it’s a miracle that he _can._

She’s crying.

He is too.

The tears don’t stop for a long time.

And all he can do—all he ever wants to do— is hold her.

He knows then, with every bone in his body that she is _it._

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me cry.


End file.
